


Fix

by Kazewrites



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drug Withdrawal, Fanfiction, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Sick Character, Sick Klaus Hargreeves, Sickfic, Withdrawal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazewrites/pseuds/Kazewrites
Summary: Klaus being Klaus





	Fix

**Author's Note:**

> I fell HARD for Klaus when TUA was on so I wrote a few drabbles with him.

The frilly fur fringed coat did nothing to keep the chill he felt away. The rain had stopped a while ago but Klaus remained soaked, hair sticking against his face. “Fuck, I’m freezing.” His hoarse voice chattered between shivers.

“Maybe if you wore more layers this wouldn’t be a problem.” Ben remarked as he followed his brother down a back ally. “Or you know, a shirt.”

Klaus had never been one for warm clothes choosing style over substance but this time had back fired for sure. The coat doubled as Klaus’s only top paired with his laced up leather pants more of his skin was wet then not.

“Shut up.” Klaus coughed dryly not choosing to cover as his hands held a tight grip on his arms. “I didn’t ask for advice.” Droplets of rain dripped from his hair rolling down his face and neck. Last night he’d slept next to a dumpster since the rehab clinic was full. After a full night of rain left him with little voice Klaus was not against finding a dry overhang to collapse in.

“That’s the problem, you never do.” Ben replied.

Klaus groaned, “Oh blah, blah. Why are you still talking?” He snapped at Ben. “God I need a cigarette.” His voice cracked hard forcing another harsh cough.

“Why are you?” Ben side eyed his stubborn brother. “If you didn’t already look crazy, you sound horrible.”

Klaus ran a hand threw his hair but it did little good, the curled ends still stuck around his dark lined eyes. “Oh, how observant of you.” He croaked. “Ugh, forget the cigarette, need something stronger. Come…on…” The words rasped as Klaus coughed again. “I know a guy.”

Ben shook his head as he followed his brother past the piles of trash which lined the alleyway.


End file.
